Fan-folded paper for continuous feed to a printer is typically packaged in a carton having a removable lid. In use, the lid is removed and the free end of the paper is fed to a device (e.g., a printer) for pulling the paper from the carton and through the printer. Such packages are left open during use and are susceptible to dirt, dust and other debris which can enter the open top of the carton. U.S. Pat. No. 5,099,996 discloses a carton for feeding fan-folded paper, wherein a tray is positioned over the open top of the carton during use for catching the paper as it leaves the printer. Applicant is not aware of any other package for feeding fan-folded paper wherein a lid or cover is left on the carton during use to prevent entry of dirt, debris and the like into the carton.
Accordingly, there is need for a box or carton for the continuous feed of fan-folded paper to a printer or other device, in which means is provided for preventing entry of dirt, dust and the like into the carton during use.